What Forever Promises: The Runaway Love Sequel
by WhtChoc
Summary: AU. James and Lily are married and raising their son Harry. As the gang busies themselves with struggling careers, building families, and finding love, a dangerous predator stalks one of the characters, obsessively awaiting their revenge.
1. About Fifth Birthdays and Puppy Love

**Author:** WhtChoc

**Title:** What Forever Promises (_Sequel of Runaway Love_)

**Chapter Title: About Fifth Birthdays and Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer: **None of the HP characters are mine.

**Summary:** Set almost ten years after Runaway Love, James and Lily are married and raising their son, Harry. In this sequel, the gang struggles to establish careers, build families, and attract and maintain real love. Some characters leave for good while others return home. As the gang busies themselves with every day life, a dangerous predator stalks the edges of their world, obsessively awaiting revenge and choosing a main player to become their unwilling victim.

**Author's Note:** If you had asked me last year if I thought about writing a sequel to Runaway Love, I would have laughed and said, "Hell no." But in finishing the original Runaway Love piece, I grew confident that the story I had spent a year and a half of my life writing could continue. And so here it is, the sequel that was never supposed to be. But is because I just couldn't help myself.

**Prologue: About Fifth Birthdays and Puppy Love**

"_I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz_

_Or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:_

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_Secretly between the shadow and the soul."_

It wasn't unusual that James Potter often awoke before the sun rose.

It also wasn't unusual _lately_ that as he stretched his long body across his four-poster, king-sized bed, fingers and toes reaching, he found the spot where his wife was supposed to be empty. Eyes still closed, he rolled over onto his back and sighed loudly. He ran a lazy hand through his thick mess of hair, ruffling it purposefully before swinging his legs over the side of the bed in one swift motion to the wooden floor.

He glanced around the large bedroom. Nearly ten years ago, when the whole gang had still been involved in undergraduate and graduate studies, they had helped Lily Evans tear down and rebuild her mother's house. Everything had been replaced by new and contemporary furniture, rooms, and styles. Their bedroom, as far as James was concerned, was a testimony to all things new and contemporary. Lily had insisted on getting the largest bed at the furniture store.

"Come on, James," she had begged, pouting her lower lip, "this bed is gorgeous and just think…" her voice lowered as she leaned up, hugging him, and her lips brushed the outer shell of his left ear, "Think about all the things we could do with this amount of space."

Needless to say, James had agreed and they had ended up with the gigantic bed. Surprisingly, however, the bed wasn't the piece of furniture that took up the most space. It was, of course, the vanity mirror, the computer and entertainment center that occupied three fourths of their bedroom. James's favorite part of their bedroom was not the bedroom itself but the private, master bathroom attached. Some of James's fondest memories had been made in their bathroom.

James shook his head and stood up at once, rubbing his eyes and walking out of the room down the long hallway. The hall was decorated with framed pictures of the entire gang over the last ten years. A few were of Sirius Black and Jordan Gakdut working as private investigators at the Auror Headquarters, laughing and playing practical jokes on one another, and a spotted few were of Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks, on James and Lily's wedding day.

Some were of Bella Potter, James's younger sister, in different countries like Guatemala, her first study abroad trip ever, and then in the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Haiti, Bangladesh, the Balkan states, and various countries in Africa. A most recent picture of her was taken in the Darfur region of Sudan where she was photographed helping and speaking with three little girls by a muddy river. The picture had made the front cover of a national newspaper. James had designed and made a collage of all his sisters' work in foreign countries and had them displayed along the walls.

James entered his favorite room, his fortress of solitude. The art room he insisted on building himself. The room was spacious and held within it three long, wide wooden tables. The first table on his left when he walked in had canvases piled on top of one another. His 'dirt' pile. The middle table had paintings sporadically spread from one corner to the other. His favorite pile. And the third table was completely empty, paint splattered dry across the surface. This was the table he usually worked on.

There were three long windows that started two feet from the floor and ended about six inches from the ceiling. Long white drapes touched the floor and James pulled them gently back, tying them each with delicate blue ribbons. He turned back to his art room, inhaled a deep breath, and walked toward a large white cabinet against the far wall. And after pulling supplies from the cabinet, he carefully closed the two doors and turned to begin his hobby, _his_ art.

"_I love you as the plant that never blooms and carries_

_Hidden within itself the light of those flowers,_

_And thanks to your love, darkly in my body_

_Live the dense fragrance that rises from the earth."_

The sun was already beginning to rise past the trees across the street when James heard an inconsistent knock on the door behind him. He turned on his stool to see his art room door open and in came a skinny little boy, with knobby knees and the bright green eyes of James's absent wife.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo," James said, smiling, and opened his arms wide as his son ran in and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

Harry was his name and James loved him and Lily far beyond anything else in his life.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry grinned, pulling away and settling on James's lap. He pointed to the piece that James was currently working on. "This one is my favorite one of all. Mom says she likes the one in black and white but this one is so cool. Are you done with it yet?"

James regarded the painting in silence for a few long seconds. He wouldn't tell his five year old son that he was currently unhappy with every painting he had done so far and this particular one, he thought gloomily, would never be done the way he envisioned in his mind. So he shrugged and said lightly, "Not yet, Harry, but how about you slide a chair up beside me here and I'll show you an art trick I learned when you were just a baby?"

Harry gaped. "You mean the one you told me I couldn't learn until I was old enough? I'm old enough now? _Really_?"

James laughed and nodded. "Really. Pull a chair up and I'll teach you before we go down and make breakfast."

Harry jumped off James's lap in an instant and landed squarely on his feet before running to the outer edge of the room. He grabbed a chair and dragged it along the floor until it was beside his father's chair. He plopped down on it and looked up at James with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

James squeezed Harry's shoulder and said with a meaningful, dramatic look, "And I am Obi Wan Kenobi."

Harry nodded. "Show me the force."

"I shall."

And the two, simultaneously, turned toward the table and began to work.

…

"Water?"

"Check."

"Batter?"

"Check."

"Eggs?"

"Um, hold on a second. No, wait, check."

"Bowls?"

"_Obviously_, Dad."

"Harry…"

"Dad..."

James remained silent but Harry knew what that silence meant and guiltily replied, "Check."

James sighed, looking over disapprovingly at his son sitting on the counter. "What did I tell you about sitting on the counter, Harry?"

Harry immediately jumped off and leaned against the counter instead. "I think we have everything."

"Not yet." James smirked. "Measuring cups?"

Harry smacked his forehead with his palm. "_Aye_."

James lightly flicked Harry on the ear as he walked by and said, "Don't hit yourself. It's going to be difficult to make waffles if we don't have measuring cups."

Harry rubbed his ear, fixing his dad with an irritated look. "Don't flick my ear. I looked but I couldn't find them. They must have—" His voice trailed off when James slyly pulled out the measuring cup the five year old had spent the earlier part of the morning scouring the kitchen for. "Dad! Mom made you promise not to tease me on my birthday!"

James waggled his finger and tossed the measuring cup lightly in the air toward his son. "Well, what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her…"

Harry caught the measuring cup and turned toward his stack of supplies on the lower half of the counter. He stood on his stool and mumbled, "Well, when I _accidentally_ broke Gram's vase in the dining room, you were singing a different tune…"

James flicked Harry's ear again and began helping his son mix the batter and water together. "Well, when you _accidentally_ break Mom's favorite piece of antique that Gram gave her for her birthday, then yeah, the change of tune is sort of a necessity, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry said, slowly, and glanced up at his dad with a bright smile. "Auntie Bella is coming home today!"

James smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "That's right, Kiddo, and she's coming home _just_ for you."

Harry frowned. "Really? I thought she was coming home because Uncle Sirius misses her."

James paused suddenly and then shook his head before saying, "Why don't you keep mixing this batter and I'll check to see if Mom or Auntie Bella has left any messages for us today by the front door?"

"Okey dokey." Harry said dutifully, turning toward the counter and increasing the speed of his arm motions.

…

James walked into the entry hallway and sure enough, sitting on top of a stack of notebooks was a letter written in his wife's handwriting. He picked it up and read:

_Good morning, Handsome (__both__ handsomes)_

_I'm sorry for leaving early this morning but know that I did kiss you, Harry, goodbye before I left today as I promised I would. Dad is supposed to help you make waffles this morning and if either he, or Uncle Sirius or Uncle Jordan tease you today, you just call me and put them on the phone and I'll set them straight. Happy Birthday, sweetheart, and I'll see you tonight for your birthday party!_

_And James, I spoke with GeGe and she said that we could totally use the house by the beach on Laguna at the end of the summer for our private getaway! I just need to check with everyone here at the studio and our plans should be set. _

_A couple things for today, though—please don't forget to get Harry's birthday cake, ice cream, and candles at the grocery store. I already have it all ordered, you just need to go in and pick it up. Also, Remus agreed to take Harry for an hour or so, so that you and I could meet for my lunch break today. Just call me on my cell and I'll meet you outside the studio. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Lily_

James glanced up from his wife's letter at the sound of the telephone ringing. "Harry, could you answer that in the kitchen, buddy? That could be Auntie Bella calling to let us know her final arrival time for this evening!"

"Gotcha!" Harry shouted back and the phone stopped ringing and James, assuming Harry answered it, looked back down at the letter. There was a P.S:

_P.S, I managed to do most of the cleaning earlier in the week but there are still some things that need to be taken care of. Jordan agreed to pick up Harry from Remus's office so if you could just make sure all the trash is out by the street for the garbage man and make sure all the dishes and utensils get put away in their __proper__ spots before Harry's birthday party tonight, I would be so thankful. _

_P.S.S, you'll know how thankful tonight after Harry's party…_

James grinned at the last line before tossing the letter back onto the pile of notebooks. He turned and headed back into the kitchen to see his son still mixing the ingredients together.

"Was that Auntie Bella on the phone?" James asked, curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so. No one said anything when I picked it up."

James frowned but walked over to the stove and turned it on. "Alright, Kiddo, it's time for you to go get dressed—"

"But I was just—" Harry started to protest but James shook his head.

"Detective Moody is expecting me in for ten o'clock this morning. I'll make sure these are done by the time you're finished getting ready." James said, directing his son with a slight nudge.

Harry regarded his father with a doubtful look. "You promise?"

"I promise." James said seriously. "Now go upstairs and don't forget to brush your teeth—"

Harry was already turning the corner when he shouted behind him, "I always brush my teeth!"

"For two _minutes_, Harry, not for two _seconds_!"

James could hear Harry's feet running up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

James smiled and shook his head, hearing his son's complaints all the way down the stairs.

…

"Hey, look who it is!"

James rolled his eyes when he and his son neared the entrance of the Headquarters building. Both Sirius and Jordan joined them from the opposite direction, both grinning from ear to ear when Harry ran up and gave them both high fives. James stood back and watched his son do tricky, invented high fives with two of his best friends.

"How old you are now?" Jordan asked, lifting Harry onto his shoulders and digging out keys to unlock the entrance door.

It was a cliché question, one that Harry had been asked for two straight years now, but he still giggled and held tight onto Jordan's shoulders, saying, "Five, Uncle Jordan! I told you I would be _five_ today! Don't you listen?"

Jordan laughed; shaking his head and pushing the door open for Sirius and James to enter before him. "Ah, I guess not or else I would have heard your Mom telling me that I get to have you over later this afternoon while your Dad goes out and gets your Birthday things."

Harry let out an excited "YAY!"

James let Jordan carry his son away and slowed to a stop just inside the entrance with Sirius.

"That kid gets smarter every single day." Sirius said, shaking his head in awe. "You know, he started asking me questions about relationships the other day."

James frowned.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, Prongs, you have a lot of explaining to do. That little boy is going to be crazy, in a good way, of course, when he gets older. How is the birthday party planning going by the way?"

James shrugged and said, "Everything is all in order, I guess. I just need to head to the grocery store and pick up Harry's birthday cake and ice cream and we'll be all set."

Sirius scratched his chin, almost reluctant to ask, but deciding to in the end. "And Bella?"

James shook his head and put his hands up, almost like surrender. "Hey, I told you, Padfoot. You have questions regarding Bella, you go to Bella yourself. None of this in between business. Both Lily and I agree that we will not play mediator between you two."

"Both Lily and you?" Sirius cast a doubtful look. "Tell me, when has your beautiful, loving, attentive wife been home long enough for you two to have a conversation about Bella and me?"

James regarded Sirius with a dark, silent look.

Sirius seemed to immediately regret it. "Look, all I want to know is if she's really coming home today? And if you know, for how long?"

James clenched his jaw before saying, "Yes, she really is. And all I know is that she's coming home for longer than a few nights. How many I do not know."

Sirius groaned, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Why don't you just pick up the phone and speak with her yourself?"

Sirius glared at James. "Because I haven't in eight months. Not since I went to see her in Darfur and she told me that was her life and that she didn't want me a part of it as her fiancé."

…

Lily Potter smiled as she went along in the network studio, getting pats of congratulations on the back and greeting and speaking with important executive producers, television stars, and script writers. She was the co-creator slash co-executive and writer for her television series _Runaway Love_ which featured (in her opinion as well as her co-creator, GeGe's opinion) an unbeatable ensemble and a top-notch, incredible, _dedicated_ writing staff. The show was only shooting its first season and the major network that had tentatively picked the show up was only going to give a deal of thirteen episodes to see how it fared in the big sea of shows such as _Heroes_, _House_, and _Bones_.

Lily had tried and successfully made it in the movie stardom world but ultimately fell in love with the other side of Hollywood. The side where you were free to create art, be the hands behind set and the script. She had starred in a few highly successful independent films and had gotten unusual recognition for her work. It was mind-blowing, to say the least, that Lily even had her own coffee machine and a Hollywood chair that said prominently in white, bold letters, **LILY POTTER**.

Lily stopped walking suddenly when she caught sight of a handsome man about six foot two, hair sticking out at all points, twenty or so feet in front of her. She waited patiently for him to catch her looking at him before she silently made her way toward him. They met in the middle and she rolled her eyes up at him.

"You couldn't have just waited in the side lot…" Lily mumbled, closing her eyes to the sensual feeling of his lips moving slowly across hers.

James pulled back with a sly grin. "Well, I have this nifty gift, you see."

"Mmhmm…"

"I just say I am Lily Potter's husband and they let me right in."

Lily groaned. "I should've just kept to my maiden name."

James frowned and pulled her closer against him. "Well, that's not nice."

She was about to protest but his lips closed over hers again in another delicious kiss. This time, she felt him give all into the kiss and she tried to be conservative. But when his hands splayed across the small of her back and pressed her body more tightly against his, all thoughts about being light and conservative flew out the window.

She let out a soft moan from the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up closer and bringing his face as close to hers as she possibly could. She pressed her body against his but when she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip, she abruptly stopped and remembered that she was still relatively new around the studio.

James seemed to sense her resolve and slowly stopped his kiss.

"How was Harry this morning?" Lily asked quietly, her forehead touching his.

"Absolutely happy to be five." James answered, pulling away and clearing his throat when he caught a few people staring at them in open surprise. They probably weren't used to seeing a passionate, solid couple show love so openly in this business. "And was psyched when I told him he would be spending the later part of the afternoon with both his Uncle Remus and his Uncle Jordan."

"How is Remus?" Lily asked as they began walking.

James shrugged, confused by the question. He didn't say anything, however, and instead just sent his wife a questioning gaze.

She stammered a bit before shrugging too. "Well, I just know that Tonks said she has some important things to tell Bella and I later tonight so I just figured it had something to do with Remus, too."

"He hasn't said anything." James said.

"Speaking about confusing situations," Lily sighed, "I spoke to Bella earlier this morning and she won't stop asking me about Sirius."

"Her too, huh?" James shook his head. "Sirius wanted to know how long she would be staying."

Lily stopped and ran a tired hand through her hair. "What did you tell him?"

"Same thing you told me to tell him." James answered simply. "That I don't know and that he should call her himself."

Lily patted James affectionately on his chest before pushing the door open and walking out into the bright outdoors. "Good man."

James shrugged slightly, following her down the steps and across the studio alleyway. "I try to be."

"They both just need to learn that we all are no longer each other's messengers." Lily said, pulling her wallet out of her small purse. "Whether they choose to believe in it or not, Sirius and Bella are in their own relationship and whatever is between them stays between them. It's none of our business."

James frowned. "Right."

"Anyways, I also spoke to your mother earlier this morning—"

James whistled, impressed. "Wow, wifey, you're on a role—"

"Don't be funny." Lily fixed him with a stern expression but there was a hint of amusement in her tone. "I spoke to your _mother_—"

"Lily!"

The couple turned suddenly at the sound of a man calling Lily's name.

Lily frowned before laughing when she saw who it was and what he was carrying. "Graham! What are you doing?"

The man named Graham came to a sudden halt before them and motioned to his hands holding cups of coffee. James frowned in distaste at the way this Graham was eyeing and grinning broadly at his wife. James stepped partially behind Lily and folded his arms across his chest without saying a word.

"You said earlier if I came to you with coffee, you and I could go out for lunch sometime this week to talk about the history behind my character on the show and his relationship with Dani." Graham answered, breathlessly.

Lily threw her head back and laughed. "Wow, you took that seriously?"

James smirked as Graham faltered. "Well, y-yeah?"

The redhead shook her head. "Graham, I was going to have lunch with you anyway. I didn't really mean for you to buy me coffee but that's so sweet of you, thanks hon!"

Graham smiled, obviously pleased with himself. His gaze, however, shifted behind Lily at James.

Lily smiled kindly at Graham and motioned behind her to James, saying, "Graham, this is my husband, James. James, this is Graham," Lily turned to her husband, wrapping an arm around his middle, "the amazing talent behind one of our main characters I was telling you about earlier this week."

James nodded at Graham in acknowledgement just as the younger man waved briefly, dejectedly, at him.

"Which is why I can't take that coffee today, Graham," Lily said apologetically, "But I'm sure GeGe would be happy to take my coffee and sit down and start the discussion with you."

Graham nodded, though obviously disappointed.

"See you after lunch." Lily smiled brightly at the handsome, younger man before turning and motioning down the alleyway.

The couple made it all the way to the entrance of café in silence before James opened entry door and said, "That was so _cute_."

Lily frowned at her husband's sarcasm. "Excuse me?"

"So, while you have a baby show to build up success, you also have a baby Lily-admirer to build up an obsession." James replied dryly as they stepped into line at the café.

"Okay, James, what are you on about?" Lily grabbed a few sandwiches and snacks, moving swiftly down the line.

"Graham." James said simply, effectively stopping her from moving forward and causing her to look up at him.

Lily stared at her husband, confused, before understanding finally kicked in. She put her sandwiches down, ignoring the annoyed people behind her, as she reached up and flicked James's ear. Hard. _Really_ hard.

"Ouch." James rubbed his ear. "Harry insists _I'm_ the only one who flicks ears but it's _you_ who I've gotten it from!"

Lily picked up her sandwiches again and glared up at him before walking around him, saying, "I cannot _believe_ you, you stubborn, thick-headed man."

James turned, wincing in pain from his ear. "You can't deny that that Graham was staring at you with puppy dog eyes."

"Yes, I can." Lily said stubbornly, thrusting the money on the counter and walking to find a table. "Graham is a passionate, talented, _serious_ actor who could have any woman he wants. One, he only respects me and two, why would he go for an old woman like me when he could have anyone?"

James stared her up and down with desire in his eyes. "One, it doesn't matter if he _respects_ you. Because _that_ only just makes him want to sleep with you _more_. And two, you are _not_ an old woman. I know that better than _anyone_."

Lily swallowed past the lump of emotion clogging her throat. She hated when he gave her bedroom eyes in public. It was completely unfair that they could do nothing about it. "Why does it matter anyhow if he takes to admiring me some? That just means he'll work harder when I ask him to."

They finally found an empty table by the far wall and they both sat down in a huff.

"So, are you going to remember to pick up Harry's birthday cake?" Lily asked finally once they both had settled down and were eating their sandwiches contentedly.

James sighed. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"You forgot last year." Lily answered, off-handedly.

James glared, frustrated by his wife's good memory. "I didn't forget the _cake_…"

"No, you just forgot to put _Happy Birthday Harry_ on it."

He inhaled deeply, putting his sandwich down. "I'll remember his cake this year."

"And his ice cream." Lily said, finishing her sandwich.

James gritted his teeth. "And his ice cream."

"Candles."

"Lily…" His voice warned.

Lily put her hands up in surrender. "Just reminding you. It's the whole fun of having the cake, you know. Blowing the candles out and making a wish."

James's gaze darkened when it settled on Lily carefully licking mayonnaise from her lips. "I'll show you blowing candles and making a wish."

"Oh, that also reminds me!" Lily said suddenly. "As I was saying earlier, your mother called—"

"_That_ reminded you of my mother?" James asked, with a slight shake of his head.

"No," Lily answered slowly and then groaned from frustration, "Tell me why is this sentence so difficult to get out, jeez!"

James waved his hands for her to continue.

"She is supposed announce something really important tonight."

"Everyone has big news to announce." James said, poking the last piece of his sandwich with his finger.

Lily frowned. "What does that mean?"

James shrugged silently.

His wife could see right through him, though, and tilted her head in confusion. "James, are you upset about something?"

James looked into Lily's green eyes and shook his head. "No, everything's fine."

"James, I've known you for ten years. Been married to you for about eight and had a son with you for about five." Lily squeezed his arm gently with her hand. "Tell me what's bothering you."

James inhaled. "It's nothing, really. It's just, now that Harry's old enough to decide if he wants to stay at Jordan's or Sirius's or Remus's, and you're off working on your new show, I just think it's time for us to sit down as a family to discuss—"

A beeper went off and Lily was staring at James before she realized the beeper was hers. She apologized and glanced down at it and swore under her breath.

James frowned. "Who's that?"

Lily waved the question away. "It doesn't matter. Just one of the extras. What were you saying?"

James was slightly thrown off but continued anyway. "I just think it's time for us to—Lily, my father has been pressuring me to take up one of the positions available at the office downtown."

Lily frowned. "But I thought you said you didn't want an office job? I thought you said—"

"I'm not going to take it but—"

The beeper went off again and Lily swore again, doing something to the buttons before turning her attention on him again. "But _what_? James, what about Harry? What about your vision of becoming a full-time paid artist?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Lily," James said, shaking his head, "I don't think that's going to happen. I mean, I've barely produced anything worthwhile and most of the time I'm busy keeping Harry entertained throughout the day."

"But you can't just give up on your dream." Lily stated, shaking her head. "And why did you bring up your father if you say you're not going to take the office job?"

"Well, I'm thinking I sort of should." James answered, almost reluctantly. "I know your paychecks are very generous but mine with working at the Headquarters only part-time makes me feel like an unemployed moocher in the worst possible way…"

Lily fixed James with a disapproving look. "James…"

"I'm serious." James exclaimed. "I'm tired of—"

The beeper went off again and Lily groaned loudly in frustration. She glanced down at it again and shook her head, gathering her things. "James, I need to be back at the studio. They really need me."

James nodded, averting his gaze from his wife.

Lily caught hold of his chin affectionately and said softly, "Please do not make the decision to give up your dream right now. It's not worth it. It'll come to you, James, I promise. But for right now, I need to go and you need to go pick up Harry's birthday cake, ice cream, _and_ candles. Don't forget." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," He murmured, staring after her.

…

A/N: This prologue turned out to be longer than I thought and its original idea in my head isn't even complete. But I figured I'll just put what I have planned next on the upcoming chapter. Numero Uno. There was a lot of setup in this installment and I apologize if it bore you half (or fully) to death. I plan on this sequel, unlike its original, jumping straight into the action and nitty gritty of the characters and the conflicts. This was just a snapshot, folks, lol. Next chapter, you all will be like, "Okay, re_lax_."

Let me know what you think about this beginning in a great review!


	2. About Crime Scenes and Party Mishaps

**Author: **WhtChoc

**Title: **What Forever Promises

**Chapter Title: About Crime Scenes and Party Mishaps**

**Chapter Began:** Saturday, July 26, 2008

**Chapter Finished:** Saturday, July 26, 2008

**Chapter Published:** Saturday, July 26, 2008

**Disclaimer: **None of the HP characters are mine.

**Author's Note: **Ah, thank you, thank you, and thank you. Great feedback helps me publish faster! Good thing all around.

**Chapter One: About Crime Scenes and Party Mishaps**

"_I love you…"_

"…without knowing how, or when, or from where," he whispered against her neck, his breaths coming in jagged. He was already excited, anticipating even. If only he could just wrap his fingers around her neck and _squeeze_… "I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride." He pinched her face hard, experimenting with the pressure of the tips of his nails and nodding his approval when she let out a frightened, painful sob, "So I love you because I know no other way…"

He reveled in the moment of silence and in her quick breathing. She was frightened. He liked it that way. He studied her face briefly for a second, watching as her blue eyes darted around the room, anywhere but at his mutated features. He knew he looked bad but he had been physically unattractive, revolting even, since he was a teenager. He was always used to people staring or not staring. He blamed it on his father…

He stepped back away from her suddenly and sighed, frustrated, saying in a mild-mannered voice, "Do you think she'll like it that way?"

The girl bound to the mahogany chair whimpered, closing her eyes against his voice and crying silently.

This had no effect on him. None except arousal. "Come on. We've been at this for a good three hours and you haven't spoken more than five words." He leaned closer toward her and chuckled softly when she swung her head to the side, all in an effort to keep distance. She was tied up, of course, so there really wasn't much she could do. "I mean, the same spoken words repeated over and over and over again… Surely you have more to say than _please do not kill me_. Anything? Nothing?"

The girl remained silent, tears cascading down her dirty cheeks, and she finally shook her head, slowly, reluctantly.

He merely shrugged, turning away from her. "Better luck next time then, _Shauna_."

…

James exhaled slowly, running an exhausted hand through his untidy hair and glancing down the street from where he stood on the sidewalk. It was about four in the afternoon and his son's birthday party would begin in an hour and a half. All Harry's camp friends from the beginning of the summer would be over at the house along with the rest of the family. James had gone to the grocery store and despite both his wife and his son doubting his good memory, James also remembered to get everything for the birthday party tonight. No one would be able to say anything to James about forgetting _anything_. He had it _all_ covered.

As he turned toward his house, a woman picking through his garbage caught his eye. He frowned, debating on whether he should ask her what the hell she was doing or to just let her do her thing. When he was about to let her be, he noticed the type of clothes she was wearing. Nice, matching, classy… not the usual words he would classify a trash-grazer. When she suddenly glanced up at him, he quickly looked away, awkwardly scratching his scalp and stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. He swallowed thickly and started up toward his house.

"Are these yours?"

He stopped walking and turned back to look at the woman, confused. She was pointing to some of the paintings he had trashed a few days ago. She lifted one in particular and began examining it, turning it over on its side, a small smile playing at her lips. When he didn't answer right away, she looked up from the painting and gazed at him with something like admiration in her blue-green eyes.

"Why are they in your trash?" she asked, when she realized he wasn't going to answer her first question.

He shrugged. "I guess I wasn't in the mood to look at them, or walk by them, or… ever see them again…"

"You're James Potter right?"

His eyes widened a fraction. That was kind of creepy.

She noticed this and laughed suddenly, nervously. "No, I'm—I'm not a stalker or anything. It's just—you were interested in selling some of your work at one of the galleries downtown about a month ago. The West Urban Art Institute?"

Recognition clicked in James's mind and he nodded, "That's right. The manager said he wasn't looking to display the works of inexperienced artists…"

The woman looked irritated. "Yeah, Malachi can go rot in a bush, I thought your work looked phenomenal. It's just what that gallery needs to get some attention back in that place. It's been dead ever since the Homer Gallery opened two blocks down."

James was once again surprised by this woman. "Malachi?"

"Oh, I know the manager." The woman nodded. "I'm an independent agent and a small handful of my clients have their pieces at the West UAI . I'm actually really good friends with the owners so they usually give us good deals when Chi decides to be a jerk. He's really not all that bad once you get to know him…"

James nodded, silently. He wondered if her picking through his trash and finding his art was some sort of prelude to an introduction she originally wanted to initiate at the gallery but hadn't gotten a chance. The truth was, when this Malachi told James he didn't want the work of an inexperienced artist, James basically flipped a cow, told Malachi off, and stormed out. James had had quite a week, trying to join a gallery _without_ an agent, and that short, grumpy man had just been the icing.

The woman laughed. "You know, you're a lot quieter than I expected you to be. Well, I mean, after you told Chi off…"

"I'm just, um," James scratched the back of his head and frowned deeply at her, "I'm just wondering what you were really doing picking through my garbage. I mean—it's kind of illegal…"

The blonde looked taken aback but smiled nonetheless, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Elizabeth Manson. People I like call me Liz."

James hesitantly shook her hand and when he did, he felt a stiff piece of paper crush against his palm. He frowned and looked down at his own business card. The one Remus had helped him create when he began looking for galleries to host his artwork. It had his name, his address, and his telephone on the card and it suddenly all made sense to him. She wasn't really a creepy stalker who picked through people's garbage. She was a legitimate agent. _Shit_…

She shrugged, good-naturedly. "I picked it up after you threw it at Chi and stormed out."

James smiled. "And you decided to come to my house and dig through my trash illegally in order to stage an introduction? To what, exactly?"

"James, you're a very passionate person," Liz said in a business tone, "I don't mean to assume too much about your personal life because I don't know you, but what I mean to say is that you bear your heart in your artwork. Your love is very obvious in these pieces and it was obvious that day at the West UAI."

"Thank you," he murmured, never having been told by someone else interpret his artwork from a professional stance before.

"You're welcome." Liz replied simply. "But, the only thing you lack is an appropriate business representative. Someone who can be the in-between, middle man, or _woman_," she smirked, "And I'm interested in being that for you. Because you have _it_. You have talent, you have heart. You just need me."

It was a lot to take in. Just a few short hours ago, he had been sitting in the café with Lily, basically telling her that he would be giving up his dream of becoming a serious artist and that he was thinking about taking a job at the downtown office with his father. Now, he was standing in front of a real agent. A real agent who seemed to believe in his work, believe in his art, his love. Not even for the money but because he had heart. She had even said he had passion. That was very true.

"What do you say?" Liz smiled. "This could be the start of a very successful partnership…"

Happiness, something so raw that he hadn't felt in months, burst alive within him. He felt a brilliant smile overtake his features and without thinking, he let out an excited, "WHOOP" and grabbed Liz's hand, shaking it repeatedly. He murmured thank you many times and leaned down toward her, giving her a very brief, very excited hug. He just couldn't keep from smiling as he stood back and looked into her reddening face.

"Thank you so much," he said, feeling lighter.

"You're very welcome." Liz brushed the blonde strands from her face and added, quite amused, "And I hadn't really planned on digging through your trash but I guess that's where you keep the goods."

James laughed, embarrassed. "I haven't had much cause to feel proud of my work lately. Especially since no one's been interested…"

Liz shook her head and her voice took on that business tone again. "The truth is, _no_ art gallery is going to take you in unless you have one or all of three things. One, an agent. Two, a successful, _worthy_ resume. And, or three, lots and lots of money. Talent is requested but is not required. I mean, you _have_ seen some of the artwork that's in some of these galleries, right?" Liz shook her head, glancing away briefly. "_Those_ should be in the trash. Not your pieces."

James nodded, for the first time in a long time, feeling confidence in his own work.

"Anyways, I sense I caught you at an awkward time so here is my business card." She handed him another stiff card. "On it, you'll find not only my basic information but my available times throughout the week. And… I'll be waiting for your call, James. It was nice properly meeting you."

She waved at him before walking down the street a little ways and unlocking her car door. He watched her step into the expensive, little car before she drove away.

James played with her card in his hands for a few seconds, staring at the place where her car had made a left turn. He laughed to himself and without another thought, grabbed a few of his paintings and hauled them up the driveway toward his house.

…

"It's about damn time."

The second man smirked at the first as he came to stand in front of a criminal investigation scene in one of the living rooms of a high rise apartment, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually.

"What are you lot doing up there, anyways? Smoking cigars, huddling by a fire, and playing poker?"

"You know, we've got it just as tough as you've got it down here." The second man said, slightly irritated, but he motioned to the scene in front of him. "What are we looking at?"

The first man, older in age and greyer with experience, slipped underneath the yellow band that blocked anyone's rights to move across it. He motioned for the second man to follow him. "Neighbors called because they heard a woman screaming hysterically. Obviously, no one dared to knock on the fellow's door and so they waited until after the screaming stopped to call the operator at the station…"

The second man swallowed when he saw the victim. "Looks like your typical murder case. Murderer obviously raped her before killing her. Bound—a typical sign of some sick sexual act… did anyone find any semen?"

The older man shook his head. "When we arrived, we found her. Nothing else."

The younger man sighed, scratching his chin. "He cleaned the place before he left?"

"Truth is, she's not the first one we've found like this."

"What do you mean?"

The older man pulled out a plastic bag from his jacket and handed it to the younger man. "Apparently, that's not her real hair color, either. And check out the last photo in the stack and tell me what you make of that." He shook his head. "I've been doing this for a long time but I've never seen this type of thing to the degree he's brought it. These photos were taken and left by _him_."

The younger man stared at the photos, moving back and forth between two in particular. In the first photo he looked at, the woman had blonde hair and in the second, she had red hair. He frowned, his heart pounding in his chest. He shook his head briefly to clear any thoughts and did as the older man advised. He glanced at the last photo and when he did, he immediately shut his eyes, disgusted.

"That's not how she died, though," the older man said quietly, "You'd think, you know… with all that blood. No… _this_ is how she died." And he pulled out another photo and handed it to the younger man.

The second man looked at the photo briefly and looked away just as quickly. "How long did you say you've been seeing this same type of thing?"

The older man shrugged. "For about three weeks? Two girls each week. Same hair dying, same eye coloring, same cause of death. It's incredible, really. That's why we called you down here. We haven't seen this type of terror in about ten years. We wanted to know if—well, if _he's_ still locked up."

The younger man clenched his jaw and nodded briefly. "He still is. But there's—there's another reason why I was sent down here." He nodded to the victim. "And I think it's for the same guy."

The older man sighed heavily. "Well, I hope we can figure this out together because I'm having a hell of a time doing it by myself."

The second man nodded and stood up quietly. "I'm just going to call someone, if you don't mind…"

"No, no… I don't mind. I'll just be over here, talking with the captain. Wave over when you're finished."

The younger man nodded and waited until the other man was out of earshot. He dug into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number and put it to his ear. When someone finally answered, he said, "Severus, it's me, Chelsea. No—no, put Dumbledore on the phone. It's extremely important…"

…

"Nana!"

Lily watched in amusement when her birthday boy ran over to his grandmother and gave her a big bear hug. She laughed when Harry's grandfather tricked him, holding his hand out for a high five and then at the last second, holding it out of reach.

"Papa!" Harry jumped from side to side, trying to slap his grandfather's hand with his own before Nicholas Potter finally relented. "_Thank_ you! _Jeez_!"

The older Potter couple chuckled, both leaning in to embrace Lily with a hug and a kiss.

"How are you, Ms. Lily?" Nicholas asked softly, his eyes twinkling with mischief the way James's did sometimes when he looked at her.

Lily poked her father-in-law on the shoulder. "Nana, your husband has some explaining to do later on."

Annette smiled, patting Lily affectionately on the back. "Of course, Lily. He always does. Now, where do the birthday boy's presents go?"

Lily motioned to the front sitting room where a small stack had already been started. "Right over there with the others is just fine but Harry, why don't you show Nana and Papa the early present Jordan got you?"

Harry grinned broadly. "Oh, Papa, you're going to love this! Come on!"

Annette held back. "Is it something I'm going to love?"

The five year old shrugged. "If you love wizards and flying broomsticks…"

Annette pretended to wipe sweat from her brow. "Oh, I can _definitely_ learn to love those things."

Harry led his grandparents away to another room just as Lily turned toward James jogging down the stairs.

"Oh, hey," Lily said just before James leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "Your parents just walked in. Harry's showing him his new playstation games. But, earlier when I got home, you said you needed to talk to me about something?"

James wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her closer against him. "Hmm, I just need to make a quick phone call and then if we have time before everyone shows up, we'll talk."

He started to walk away but she tugged on his arm, causing him to look back at her. She gazed at him in concern and said, "Does this have anything to do with what we talked about earlier?"

He gave her his famous goofy, lopsided grin, saying, "Baby, we talked about a _lot_ of things earlier…"

Her gaze darkened. "You know what I'm talking about."

James laughed softly, gently pulling his arm from her grasp and winking at her, "It's all good, I promise."

Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang and James had already turned down the hallway to walk away. She rolled her eyes at the complexity that was her husband before turning and opening the front door. She smiled big when she saw that it was Remus and Tonks. They had married only shortly after James and Lily, and had been together for a long time. In fact, the happy couple were still trying to conceive.

"Hello there," Remus murmured, kissing Lily's hairline as he walked in after his wife.

"Wow, this is about the cleanest I've seen this area in a long while," Tonks said, grinning broadly and hugging the redhead affectionately. "Usually, this hallway is filled with muddy tracks and toy cars."

Lily laughed softly, shrugging and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, he's hardly been home all day and we made a pact together to keep this area clean. Just for today."

Remus glanced around. "Where is the little guy?"

"Running around and keeping his grandparents busy, I suppose," Lily smiled. "I'm sure you two will have to get used to muddy tracks and toy cars if you're going to have a baby."

"I'm going to go put these—put these in the, um, the front room." Tonks said suddenly, and exited quickly.

Lily frowned and turned to Remus. "Is she alright?"

Remus shrugged. "Just a little anxious is all. Bella's coming soon, I heard?"

The redhead nodded. "Yep. Have you spoken to her?"

He nodded as well. "She's excited and nervous and happy and scared and… the list goes on. I told her she's coming home to family—"

"It's S-I-R-I-U-S she's concerned about seeing," Lily murmured quietly.

"I hope you know that I know when you're talking about me," a voice said, coming down from down the hallway, "I can spell my own name unlike _some_ five year olds."

Lily and Remus turned to see Sirius walking down the hallway with Harry on his shoulders.

Harry glared down at his uncle. "I can too spell my own name! I'm not stupid, Uncle Sirius."

"Ah," Sirius smirked, coming to stand beside Lily, "Just like his moth—"

Lily punched him half-heartedly on his shoulder. "_You_. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Harry slid down Sirius's back and ran down the hallway again.

"I think I am going to go see where my wife went to." Remus said after a moment. "Where are the rest of the little people?"

Sirius patted his best friend on the back and said with a grin, "Little people, Moony?" He frowned after a pause. "Remus, buddy, are you sure you're ready to be a father?"

"Yes, well," Remus cleared his throat and motioned down the hall, "As I said, I am going to see where Tonks ran off to. I'll catch you in a few."

Lily and Sirius stared after Remus, both expressions of confusion.

"Listen, Red, about the whole Bella thing…" Sirius began but she shook her head.

"Sirius, I don't want to talk about this now." Lily said. "It's Harry birthday party and he, as well as all of us, deserve a special occasion where there is no drama, no tears, no arguments. Nothing but pure fun and happiness."

Sirius frowned at the redhead. "What kind of occasion are you talking about?"

Lily sighed, guiding Sirius down the hallway toward the kitchen. "I'm talking about a nice gathering and nothing getting in the way of that. Now, go… find my husband and tell him to get his behind back in the house. It's his son's birthday."

"Yes, commander…"

Lily smiled, rolling her eyes and turning back toward the front door which was already ringing.

…

By seven o'clock, the birthday party was already live and kicking.

Harry ran around outside in the backyard with his summer camp buddies, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. He was a good little host, too, always offering to share his birthday toys with his friends and showing them where everything in the house was, like the food or the bathroom. He played around with his uncles, Jordan and Sirius, and even coerced James into playing with the kids for a while.

It was about seven-thirty when Lily opened the front door to see Bella Potter, her husband's younger sister and her best friend. The two women wordlessly embraced, hugging one another for a long time. Lily and Bella hadn't seen each other in a good ten months, for Bella had been in the Sudan for eight months. The only person who went to visit her there was Sirius and only James knew more about that visit than anyone else.

"Oh my god, I feel like I haven't seen you in a year," Lily gasped, standing back and examining her best friend. Her sister-in-law.

"I know," Bella agreed, brushing her brunette hair off her face, "Look at you, Ms-Successful-and-Famous-Television-Show-Creator…"

Lily smiled and shook her head. "Not nearly as noble as going out to a devastation-stricken area and providing aid to the children there. Coming home to L.A must be a joke to you."

The brunette shrugged, choosing to put her bags down by the door and fold her arms across her chest. "No, I'm actually happy to be home away from all that. It gets to you after a while."

"I bet," Lily chewed on her bottom lip, "Sirius came back with pictures and James put them in collages. You know how he loves to do that stuff? They're all upstairs on the walls in the hallway and it's just—I can't imagine."

Bella nodded and looked around. "Where is my favorite nephew?"

"He's out playing." Lily explained. "We were actually going to get the birthday cake and ice cream together in a little bit. Everyone just finished with the grill but I'm sure they'll all want to stop for a few and catch up with you."

Footsteps caught Bella's attention and she glanced quickly to see who was coming. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Tonks. The two women embraced and something in Tonks' face prompted Bella to ask if there was anything wrong.

Tonks, usually very light-mannered and casual, motioned for the two to follow her upstairs, saying, "It's something I need to share with you right away."

…

"What is it?"

James stared at Sirius who he sensed immediately not paying attention to him anymore. He waved a hand in front of Sirius's face and asked again, "Hello? Earth to Padfoot…"

"Did you just see her?" Sirius asked suddenly, walking closer toward the backdoor.

"See who?"

"Bella." Sirius answered, leaning forward and holding his chest gently. "She's home."

James rolled his eyes. "And she'll be out so you two can make your awkward niceties then—"

The other man frowned. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, Padfoot, but honestly, what—"

…

"—are we doing in this room?" Bella asked, staring around at James's art room.

Lily motioned, frustrated. "Well, it was the closest room to the stairs."

"I thought you weren't allowed in this room," Bella asked with an amused smile. "Apart from Harry, I thought James never allowed _anyone_ to enter this room without his permission."

Lily waved the comment away and turned to Tonks. "You have been acting different since you got here, girl. What's—?"

…

"—wrong? Where are the girls?"

James and Sirius turned to see Annette coming toward them.

"I thought I saw Bella come in but then the next moment they were gone."

Sirius clapped his hands together, victoriously. "_That's_ what I said!"

"I only meant to say that because I told Lily that I have an announcement—"

…

"—to make." Tonks took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Whatever it is, Tonks, we'll be supportive no matter what." Bella insisted, leaning against the middle table. "I mean, it can't be much worse than turning down the man you love from a marriage proposal—"

"Hey, ex_cuse_ me," Lily said, defensively.

"I meant _me_." Bella rolled her eyes and crossed arms in front of her chest again, muttering quietly to herself, "Apparently you weren't the only one to make that stupid mistake…"

"Well, you know how Remus and I have been, um—we've been trying to have a baby?"

The two women listening nodded slowly, carefully.

Tears sprung forth in Tonks' eyes. The moment was too much.

"We found out yesterday that—"

"Oh my gods, you're having a baby!" Lily exclaimed but Tonks shook her head solemnly.

"No, Lily," Tonks said quietly, "Remus and I found out yesterday he and I _can't_ have children."

…

"Come on," James prodded, "Just tell us right now what it is."

Annette shook her head. "I will announce it when everyone is present."

"Well, it looks like it'll be a while," Sirius replied, grumpily, still staring indoors, "at the rate it's taking them to come back _down_ the stairs."

"Nonsense." Annette said. "They'll be down for Harry to have his cake and blow out his—"

"Candles!" James exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot his _candles_!"

"Oh, mate," Sirius mumbled, not looking at his best friend but patting him on the back for support, "Looks like we're all screwed in our screwy little ways, then, eh?"

…

"What?"

Tonks nodded, tears coming slowly down her cheeks.

"Tonks, I'm so sorry…" Lily wrapped her arms around her friend and held her.

"The doctors said that the probability of us not conceiving children on our own is close to zero." She hiccupped a bit. "I mean, he even pulled out paperwork about other ways to have children."

Bella hugged Tonks as well and said affectionately, "I'm sorry, baby," Then paused and amended, "Probably _not_ the best word for the situation…"

Both Tonks and Lily laughed.

"What's your next move?" Bella wondered. "How did Remus handle it?"

"Well, ever since—ever since yesterday, he seems to be fine but, how can I know?" Tonks asked, shrugging. "I mean—I think because of what happened yesterday, I'm sensitive to him waking up early for work and not coming home until six at night. And okay, he was with Harry but still. He hasn't said much…"

"I'm sure he's just as torn up about it as you are." Lily insisted.

"That's the thing," Tonks wiped at her cheeks, drying them with the back of her hands, "I don't know what this will do to our relationship. I've heard so many horror stories about couples who can't conceive getting divorces. What if that's Remus and I? I don't want to get a—"

"—divorce!" James said, running an anxious hand through his thick hair. "That's what she'll plead if she finds out I forgot the candles. I mean, she made this big thing about it at lunch earlier today about how the candles are what it's all about…"

Sirius sat, looking at James with a bored expression. "So you're an idiot _and_ a husband. I'll tell you, I missed that status by an inch. I was _this_ close to marrying Bella…"

James grabbed Sirius's plastic cup and sniffed at it.

"What are you doing?" Sirius frowned, making a grab for his cup.

James handed the cup back to his friend. "Just checking to see if you smuggled any alcohol to a five-year-old's birthday party."

Sirius laughed. "Nah, Prongs, that's for _later_." He winked. "Stick around."

…

Fifteen minutes later, Lily and James were in the kitchen, alone, preparing for Harry's last birthday event: the birthday cake, singing and blowing out the candles and making a wish. As James watched his wife take the cake out of the refrigerator and put it on the counter, he swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. His mind raced with ways to cover up the fact that he hadn't gotten the candles but nothing came to mind. He jumped when Lily addressed him.

"You know," Lily began, opening the cabinet doors, "You never did tell me what it was you wanted to talk to me about earlier. I mean, everyone sort of came at once after Remus and Tonks…"

James swallowed again and leaned against the counter, scratching at the wood and trying to look casual. "And you _know_, I never did tell you how sexy you look tonight…"

Lily stopped rummaging through the cabinets and looked at her husband. At first, as she scrutinized his appearance, he thought she would see right through him. But when she walked closer toward him and he saw her emerald eyes darken with something like desire, he felt his groin muscles tighten and all thoughts about the forgotten candles flew out his mind. All that mattered was his wife and the way they both wanted each other.

"You know I hate it when you say things like that when we can't do anything about it," Lily murmured softly when James's fingers wrapped around her sides and pulled her closer toward him so that they were touching. She tilted her head up and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, swallowing and saying, "It's just not fair."

James merely nodded and leaned down the rest of the way to catch her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues and mouths melded together, sucking and biting. His hands pressed into her sides and she arched her lower back in such a way that her pelvis bumped his. When he felt her front brush his, he lost control.

Wrapping his arms completely around his wife, he hauled her up and spun around so that her bottom rested against the counter and her legs encircled his waist. Blindly, Lily pushed the birthday cake further back on the counter and to the side so that she could lean backward, using her legs as leverage to grind her pelvis hard against his. They both groaned in pleasure at the pressure and thrust against each other through their clothing.

One of James's hands combed their way through Lily's dark tresses just as the other kneaded her breast through the material of her shirt and bra. He felt her arch into the palm of his hand and he unfastened his lips from hers to suckle on her neck, her earlobe before kissing down the valley of her v-neck blouse. She moaned, tightening her legs around his waist even more, continuing to grind, grind harder. Harder.

Then she felt him retreating and mumbling something.

She blinked away her desire, gritted her teeth against the throbbing pain of her lower anatomy, and asked in a husky voice, "What did you say?"

James put distance between them and reluctantly said, "I forgot Harry's birthday candles."

It took a moment longer for Lily to comprehend what her husband again said but when she did finally understand, something very, very close to anger erupted in her stomach.

"James, are you kidding?" Lily slid off the counter and studied James in frustration. "I mean, are you really just kidding and you've got them hidden in the cabinets or in your jacket or even in your pockets? You didn't _really_ forget them, did you?"

James only nodded in silence and she swore, quite loudly.

"Dammit, James, why the hell did I remind you a hundred times?" Lily asked, her voice loud.

"I'm sorry." James said. "I know you reminded me and I got mad at you but I honestly thought I had gotten everything for this party. I only just remembered—"

"_Only_ just remembered?" Lily's voice was dangerously low as she glared at her husband. "James, I asked you for three things. Three things! The cake, the ice cream, _and_ the candles! What was so hard about that?"

James didn't have an answer for her so he just stood there silently.

Lily shook her head. "I don't understand you, James, but—"

"Lily!"

The couple looked to where Bella came from the hallway, holding something in her hands.

"Looks like you've got something in the mail." Bella shrugged, handing Lily the package. "Someone just delivered it."

Lily looked curiously at the package. There was no name, no address, nothing. "How do you know it's for me?"

"The person who delivered it said, 'Give this to Lily.'" Bella answered simply and leaned forward, peering at it. "Open it. I'm dying to know what it is and if I can steal it from you."

James lightly flicked Bella's head and gained glares from both women. His smile immediately faded.

Lily opened the package slowly and stared at what was inside. Though James and Bella couldn't see what it was, Lily seemed to be clearly upset about the contents. The siblings exchanged worried glances before Lily pushed the box down onto the counter and looked at James with unbelievable steel and coldness in her eyes.

"Tell me, James," she swallowed and clenched her jaw tightly, "is this why you forgot your son's birthday candles?"

James frowned and Lily slowly put down what she was holding. Both he and Bella leaned over to see what it was and when James saw, his own anger began to brew. It was a photo taken of him earlier in the day. He was outside near the street, hugging Elizabeth Manson. Although James knew why he had hugged her, the context, the photo by itself looked wrong. It looked like James was hugging another woman. Another woman that wasn't his wife.

"Uh oh," Bella clucked her tongue and shook her head.

James looked up at Lily who had backed up several steps and was staring at him like she had never seen him before. Obviously, he would explain to her what he was doing hugging another woman but a few questions came to his own mind. Why would someone take pictures of him in the first place and under what purpose the photo served other than to drive him and Lily away from one another? And even if there was a picture taken of him hugging another woman, why did Lily automatically jump to the conclusion that he was cheating on her? Had she no trust?

"Lily, obviously this is—"

"Mom! Dad! Auntie Bella!"

The adults turned to see Harry running into the kitchen, looking very upset with Annette closely behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" Bella asked, bending low and hugging Harry close.

"It's really nothing. It's just—" Annette began but Harry interrupted her.

"Nana and Papa are moving." Harry sniffled. "They're leaving me."

"Harry, that's not—" Annette started to say but Bella looked at her mother with surprise and hurt in her eyes.

"You're moving?" Bella asked. "Where?"

Annette inhaled deeply. "Your father and I are moving to Pennsylvania."

"And you didn't tell us earlier because—?"

"Bella, it's time for us." Annette tried to explain.

"Nana, you don't want to see me anymore?" Harry asked, looking up at his grandmother with tear-filled eyes. "You don't want to see Mom and Dad and Auntie Bella anymore?"

"No, honey, that's not—"

"Hey, guys!" Sirius called from the front hallway, walking into the kitchen. "Look what the cat dragged down from Alaska."

Everyone turned. They turned and gaped at who stood beside Sirius. For they hadn't seen _him_ in almost ten years.

"Wow," Bella said, standing up and holding Harry still close.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James asked, still upset about the photo…

"Chels."

Chelsea looked around the kitchen, obviously sensing tension, and his eyes settled on Lily's.

"Guess now's a good time as any to tell you guys," Chelsea smirked half-heartedly, "I'm back again."

…

_A/N_

Okey dokes. That should be enough tension and plot for you guys for one chapter. And it still (I'm laughing right now, just so you know) hasn't even gotten _everything_ yet. I mean to say—there are still a few more things to address and then we'll _really_ get rolling. But next chapter, action action action. You'll love it. Unlike anything I've ever written on this site before.

Ummm… I wish I could say I write purely on Captain Crunch and a good spirit but the truth is, sometimes I need your words (reviews) to get me to publish the next chapter. So, if you could pretty, pretty please let me know what you thought in a review, that would make my day!


End file.
